


Revenge of the Incarcerated

by corda_cariora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Possible Irreversible Meltdown, Revenge, passive aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corda_cariora/pseuds/corda_cariora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham will take his revenge for what Hannibal did to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Incarcerated

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic was inspired directly by [this post](http://hannigram.com/post/63114581926/perfectionism-wheres-the-fic-where-will), but I take full responsibility, since I wrote this entire thing in like, an hour.Good lord. I couldn't stop myself. I am so sorry.

His mind was clear when he was officially admitted to Chilton’s poor excuse for a hospital. He could recall almost everything Hannibal had said and done, including certain things that now were clearly…out of ordinary. He’s had his share of self hatred: why didn’t he see that there was danger all around him? But then he realized that he could have never seen it coming. The story that Hannibal was spinning was too good, the evidence he fabricated was so undisputable, his words were so smooth, and everything was just so _disturbingly_ perfect.

And that’s when Will Graham knew exactly how he would avenge himself.

He gave up hope of a pardon a while ago, especially when the vast majority of his friends, allies, and acquaintances lost faith or trust in him, betraying him, leaving him alone in his cell, to be pecked by Hannibal whenever he pleased.

He planned his escape as a last step. He knew it wouldn’t be much of a problem, since everyone generally believed that his “violent outburst” was due to his encephalitis and trauma. So he played a nice and obedient patient, quietly plotting his revenge.

He knew that once he broke out, he wouldn’t have much time before he got caught again. But he had _enough_ time.

~

He goes to Hannibal’s house and not his office: he figured he’d do more damage there. He picks the lock carefully and once it clicks into place he breathes a sigh of silent relief. He can’t help but smirk, vividly picturing all the havoc he is about to create.

He goes to the kitchen first. He opens all the top cupboards. Curious (but not surprising): all the plates are arranged by size, colour, and style. So Will takes them all out, and rearranges them randomly. He stuffs more plates into one drawer than the next, while leaving random ones almost empty. He pays no attention to the plates he grabs, as long as they are all different. “Embrace the chaos, Hannibal,” he mutters repeatedly.

The row of cupboards below stores glasses and mugs. Oh this is going to be fun. Surely some of these were meant for specific drinks, or perhaps they are organized by size? He could care less, so long as once he finished rearranging them, there would be absolutely no hope of any pattern. He even stacks some of the mugs upside down to give an extra sense of “messy” to his project. He places some of the glasses on the plate cupboards, and some plates next to mugs. He leaves some of them out on the counters.

He grabs a handful of spoons and sprinkles them around the floor of the kitchen.  He flushes all salt down the drain, and puts all the pepper he could find to everywhere he could find a “salt” label (of course Hannibal had to fucking label everything!). Then he giggles, and rips all the labels off. He finds a little folder with empty labels and throws that out too, so Hannibal couldn’t relabel anything without buying more labels. He finds a recipe box neat the cutlery drawer. He fills up the kitchen sink with hot water, drops the entire box into it, and watches the ink slowly bleed from the pages…

He continues messing up Hannibal’s kitchen until he himself cannot remember where he put everything. He moves everything that can be moved few inches, including the paintings. Nothing in this room is straight or symmetrical. He even switches one painting from the one in the hall while having a big laugh about it. Kitchen’s pièce de résistance are the wide open refrigerator doors with the heater setting in the room set to the max. There would be nothing edible left in this kitchen.

Next he goes to the dining room, in which he rips some of the plants out of their pots, works very hard to tilt the paintings, move all the furniture, and place those horrid looking horns right in the fire place. Then he opens those giant patio doors to let the cold in.

In a wild euphoria, he runs to the library/study, where he spends the most amount of time to carefully disorganize all the books: no more alphabetical order! Or any order, for that matter. He moves _every object_ in the room, few inches to the left. All the pens and clocks and pots and statues are no longer parallel to each other. There is nothing in the room that’s symmetrical. Will even shifts the curtains, so one of them is longer on one side. He cranks up the heat in this room too, hoping it would ruin some of these undoubtedly precious, first edition books.

He continues to spread carefully controlled chaos throughout the house. All the alteration to Hannibal’s things are minute, noticeable only to Hannibal, who has been very carefully hiding his obsession to have perfection all around him. There will be no more perfection once he steps inside, Will thinks.

Hannibal would never hire anyone to reorganize everything in the house again. Hannibal would have to do it himself. And he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a minute knowing that his entire house is not perfect, not how he wants it to be. Oh it will drive him mad!

In final spur of emotion, Will runs through the house turning all lights off, to make sure that Hannibal gets the intended surprise.

He takes one of the large thick towels from Hannibal’s master bathroom with him as he climbs on the roof of the next door neighbor. It’s the perfect house: from there Will can see Hannibal’s front door, dining room, library, and most importantly, the kitchen. Will uses Hannibal’s towel as a blanket as he settles in to watch the show.

He feels himself get restless and nervous: what if Hannibal decides to spend the night somewhere else? What if Will has to wait here for days, instead of hours? What if someone notices him here and he wouldn’t get to see his plan come to fruition? He becomes so agitated that his head begins to hurt, his eyes begin to itch and he feels reality thinning before his eyes.

Then he sees them: Hannibal, Jack, and two officers. “Right,” Will thinks, “protective detail. But no matter. I wanted nothing more than to watch _him_ go.”

Hannibal enters the house. He turns the lights on and freezes. Even from afar, Will can see the silent, undeniable look of utter horror in Hannibal’s face. Will can swear that he saw Hannibal gasp with panic as he entered his kitchen. Oh it was all worth it. It was worth it!

He can’t hear the conversations below, and in fact, he can no longer hear anything but his own heart, beating quickly, filling him to the brink with joy and thrill. Hannibal’s face will be forever seared onto his mind.

And slowly, Will begins to laugh hysterically, until his stomach cramps and there are tears in his eyes. He knows he’s attracting attention to himself but he doesn’t care anymore because this moment is better than anything he could have hoped for.

He blinks and suddenly he is on the ground. He’s still laughing, he throat is raw and dry, but he just can’t stop laughing! He looks up and realizes that he must have fallen off the roof. He tries to move but realizes rather quickly that his arm is broken.

Hannibal’s face swims above him, with _that_ facial expression, the one he will never forget, and he just keeps laughing. He can’t feel the pain in his arm at all.  This is the happiest moment in his life.

Will then realizes that Hannibal’s face is actually swimming above him, except it has that scorning amused expression. He blinks several times before he sees Hannibal standing above him, Jack squatting near him on the left, and a paramedic on the right.

Jack’s expression is unreadable; he is on the phone with someone. Will can make out “we found him” from the stream of blurry sounds.

He suddenly feels consciousness fleeing from him again, so he takes this moment to look directly at Hannibal’s face and screams: “have you seen your KITCHEN YET?”


End file.
